1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the area of personal devices, and pertains more particularly to a device for enabling women, and in some cases men, to urinate in a standing position with ease.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
It is well-known that a lady cannot urinate in a standing position like a male can without soiling herself due to the nature of the female external genitalia. Women usually open their legs wide and/or bend forwards with their knees folded and urinate into a larger receptacle behind such as a water closet.
A number of devices have attempted to solve this need. They have all been based on a device whose whole contour matches the body around the external genitalia like a very large funnel. These devices were made large for easy use, but are easily soiled because of sealing devices to prevent the urine from leaking out, and cannot be personalized because of the same reasons, for example, a lady cannot carry it around like when she goes to a movie house, and if the movie house installs such a device a second person cannot use it without washing after the previous person's use. Also, due to varying body sizes, many sizes are required to suit the population.
What is clearly needed is a relatively small, hand-held urinary device that may be carried by a user, such as in a purse, so there is no need for more than one person to share the use of a single device. In some cases such a device may be adapted for either a male or a female to use.